Exits and Entrances
by youvegottoshakeitup
Summary: NCIS OSP was always a strong team, but when a new girl with a questionable past arrives, things change. Can she be trusted? What is her story? And who exactly is Madeline Genevieve Comeau? Things in Los Angeles are about to get a little hotter.
1. Welcome to Wherever You Are

**Chapter One: Welcome to Wherever You Are**

Madeline awoke to the sound of a boat horn. The moon was visible through the porthole and she could hear voices above deck. They were speaking in Spanish but she knew what they were saying. _"We will be in port for one hour. Get what you need and return to the ship. We will not wait to set sail. If you are not here… we leave without you"_. It sounded as though the man, likely the captain or his lieutenant, was addressing the entire crew. She waited until the noise above deck subsided and then crawled out of her hiding place. With the utmost caution she creeped towards the deck, once certain the coast was clear, she jumped ship. She swam to a beach about a mile north and then came ashore.

She knew she should keep moving but instead she stretched out on the beach and looked at the stars. They seemed to look so different to her everywhere she went. The waves were crashing slightly, the palm trees stretched to the sky and the warm air was so inviting. Southern California was beautiful. Before she knew it she had dozed off on the beach and was waking up to the sunrise behind her.

"Well, it looks like it's time to get moving again" she mumbled to herself as she walked to the road heading further north. After walking for a few hours, she decided to hitchhike. Within seconds of sticking her thumb out a young guy in a blue BMW convertible pulled over. Madeline laughed. "It's a good thing I'm pretty" she whispered as she approached the vehicle. "And what is with that car? Really?"

"Where are you going beautiful? For you I'll drive a thousand miles off my route." The guy leaned forward and Madeline pushed him back slightly.

"That's so sweet" she said flirtatiously, and then she got serious. "Just take me to Orange County."

"Anywhere in particular?" He asked with a smile.

"Take your pick." Madeline shrugged and looked out the window.

"And what do I call you sexy?" She glanced over and flashed a cocky smile.

"Anything but that." She replied and returned her eyes to the window.

"You are very vague."

"You'll like it better this way." She answered with a sigh.

"How do you know that?"

"You don't want to know what I do." Madeline and the stranger sat in silence from that time until he pulled into The Block shopping centre in Orange. By that time she was happy to get out of that vehicle and be on her way. She tossed the stranger a hundred dollar bill and said "Thanks. Word of advice, your car is douche-y, and so were your cheesy attempts to pick me up." Without another word she turned and walked away.

She called a taxi and rode to a small warehouse in Huntington Beach where she gained access to a number of possessions of hers that had been moved here when she chose to come to California. She had to return to the United States, but the outlook was not good if she returned to New York. She piled cash, clothing and important documents into the trunk of her 2011 Red Chevy Camaro. She had acquired it when after she crashed her '87 Charger when evading an enemy. Madeline had hopes to rebuild the Charger, but it was too far gone, so she bought a new car.

She grabbed her cell phone off the shelf and turned it on. After a minute her phone began registering numerous missed calls. She opened the call log and looked at the number. 14 Missed Calls from H. Lange, one a day for the past 2 weeks.

"Henrietta Lange, you must've known I was thinking of you." Madeline said to herself.

She dialled the number and listened to the ringing as she waited. After a minute Henrietta answered and Madeline smiled. "Hetty, how have you been?" she asked.

"I am alright Ms. Comeau. What about you?" Hetty replied.

"It's been a bit of a crazy ride lately, but I am holding on." She answered with a shrug. "Do you have time to grab a cup of tea?"

"Of course Ms. Comeau, where?" she asked.

"You decide, I don't know this town too well, I just arrived"

"There is a nice little shop in the south end; I will send you the address"

"Sounds good, one hour?" Madeline asked glancing at her watch.

"I will see you then. Be careful Ms. Comeau" Hetty said and Madeline nodded hearing the concern in Hetty's voice.

"I will. See you soon" With that she hung up the phone. She quickly changed out of the sand covered khakis and grey tank top and into a form fitting Burberry dress and hopped into her car on her way to Los Angeles.


	2. Hollywood

**Chapter 2: Hollywood**

Driving into Los Angeles was a circus act; Madeline faced an unreasonable amount of traffic and arrived at the little coffee shop with only a few minutes to spare. She was not surprised to find Hetty awaiting her arrival. Madeline approached without a word and sat across from Hetty.

"Green tea, with sugar. Right?" Hetty asked passing Madeline a teacup.

"Yeah. Thanks." she stared at the teacup nervously.

"I didn't drug you." Hetty said with a slight smile curving her lips.

"Funny." Madeline said sarcastically. "It's not that." She said solemnly.

"Hassam?" Madeline stared at Hetty in disbelief.

"You heard?" she asked sipping the tea.

"Every agency in the Western Hemisphere wants to know where you disappeared to Ms. Comeau. You are a very difficult woman to find." Hetty said informatively.

"Then I'm doing it right" She mumbled. "Were all of those calls to my phone an attempt to try and find me?"

"Well, yes." Hetty nodded. "However, for different reasons."

"And those reasons are?" Madeline stared and a moment later she realized and snorted. "You want me. The same way every other US government agency does. Hetty! There is a target on my back. I have a terrorist literally hunting me like an animal. There is a price on my head and to join your team, would mean putting myself in the open. I can't do that." She took a deep breath and sipped her tea once more.

"The team will protect you."

"It sure is inviting. And I am tired of looking over my shoulder because no one has my back, but it is not worth the risk. Besides I have always been a lone wolf. You know that."

"Think about it Ms. Comeau. Your medical knowledge would be a strong asset to the team."

"I will consider it. But I only came to LA to speak to you." She looked across the table and saw Hetty sliding a set of keys across the table.

"Safe house. Address is on the tag. Wash up, get some rest, we can talk about this further tomorrow. Come down to our Operations Headquarters at 10am sharp."

"Okay. Thank you." Madeline grabbed the keys and nodded. She then stood up and with a forced smiled she said goodbye to Hetty.

"Be careful."

Madeline spent the remainder of the afternoon hiding away in the safe house Hetty directed her to. She considered everything that she was told, about the team keeping her safe and her skills being an asset. She wanted to help but she won't forget why she was on the run and off the grid.

Hassam Sahar is a terrorist with ties to Al Qaida. Madeline was very familiar with this because he tried to kill her 2 months ago. Madeline shot him but he promised he would not stop until she was dead. She had brushed it off; death threats came with the territory. But in the week following the incident there was three attempts on her life. She became frightened and paranoid, quickly disappearing into a new identity, and a new city where she remained a ghost until her return to the US.

Now, in beautiful Los Angeles she had to figure out if she would remain a ghost. Madeline was unsure of her wishes, but she was sure that Henrietta Lange would have it her way. No one says no to her. Somehow amidst all the stress and rampant thoughts she fell asleep and when she woke up it was 6:30am.

She got up and dressed in a pencil skirt and flowing printed silk blouse and then she slipped on a pair of wedges. She kept her makeup simple and understated; lip gloss, eyeliner mascara. She chose to instead play up her dark red hair with a curling iron. Her hair was almost a cherry color and with her green eyes and small frame, she was reminiscent of a porcelain doll. But Madeline only looked fragile. She was a strong, independent woman who could save a life and just as easily take one.

She left early, about 8:30, opting to take the long route to the Headquarters. On route she stopped and got a coffee choosing to sip it on the beach before she made her way to meet with Hetty. Madeline arrived 10 minutes early to the slightly decrepit building.

"This can't be right" she muttered approaching the door. But to her surprise when she opened the door the inside was completely different. Much nicer. Not Ritz-Carlton nice, but not even close to the exterior. "I'll take that back"

She walked in and looked around searching for Hetty.

"Hi." The slightly squeaky voice of a woman came from behind her. When Madeline turned she saw a woman that reminded her of a pixie. Her hair, her dainty features, she was pretty… but ordinary.

"I'm looking for Hetty." Madeline said to the pixie girl

"Oh, she's-" The woman was cut off by Hetty's voice.

"Thank you Ms. Jones" The pixie, Ms. Jones, smiled and nodded quickly darting away.

"You came." Hetty said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Madeline smirked.


	3. Missing Persons

_Please take note that Madeline will be refered to by her nickname Gigi from now on. Thanks!_

**Chapter 3: Missing Persons**

Madeline sat nervously staring at the floor as she listened to Hetty speak. She wanted a Medical Examiner, someone who can process evidence and work in the field when necessary. Madeline was unsure and the constant tapping of her thumbs on the edge of the desk showed how nervous she was.

"Ms. Comeau, you do not have to join the team. But it would be a benefit to you and the team. I assure you that you will be as safe as possible here. It would be in your best interests to stay in Los Angeles."

"I've been thinking about that." Madeline glanced up from the floor "I'm just… It's not what… I don't know how to work as a team and I don't want to put your agents in danger because of my enemies."

"This team can take care of themselves. Do not let that hinder your decision Madeline."

"Oh, this just got serious. You never use my first name." Madeline joked and then added "I'll tell you what; I will stay here today, work this case, a test drive so to speak. I will make a decision on staying once I have a feel for what I am buying into"

Hetty nodded and then looked past me "Ms. Jones. Can you give Ms. Comeau a quick tour of the building?" Ms. Jones walked up and nodded

"I'm Nell, you are?" She asked Madeline as they walked up the stairs.

"Madeline Genevieve Comeau… you can call me Gigi." She replied calmly following Nell into a large room with a vast array of state-of-the-art technology. "This place is cool." She whispered.

"Yeah. This is Ops. Eric and I work here most of the time… So what brought you here?" Nell asked as a blonde man with glasses walked over, his demeanour screamed California surfer boy.

"I don't really know. Hetty I guess." Gigi shrugged and looked at the man in front of her "Eric?" she asked as he and Nell both nodded.

"Eric this is Gigi. She's a… What is it you will be doing?"

"I'm a Medical Examiner" Gigi answered and they nodded.

"Awesome. Callen?" Eric said shifting his attention to the headset in his ear and returning to his desk. "I'm on it."

"So, do I have a lab here, or will I be working out of the State Medical Lab?" Gigi asked looking at Nell intently.

"No, there's a Medical and Forensics lab just down the hall. I'll show you" Nell grabbed a file off the desk and led Gigi out of Ops.

"So, fill me in. What's this case about?"

"We have two missing Navy Commanders who were working on a top secret mission. National Security may be at risk so the team is working fast. Here's a copy of the file. Here's your lab, I'll show you the rest of the place later." Nell explained and then smiled.

"That's okay Nell; I can figure the rest of the place later. How about we just work on finding our missing persons, I have nothing to do here, so I will come back to Ops with you" Gigi nodded and walked back to Ops silently as she glanced over the file.

"What about this guy? Petty Officer Peter Gardner, witnesses reported seeing him get into a fight with one of our missing Commanders about 48 hours ago. It may be nothing but someone should definitely talk to him." Gigi looked over at Eric and Nell as she leaned on the table in the middle of the room.

"I'll tell the guys" Eric replied typing away at his computer.

A moment later Hetty entered Ops. "Status Report Mr. Beale."

"Still looking for our missing Commanders, Kensi and Deeks are looking into a Petty Officer Peter Gardner; he got into an altercation with Commander Reed two days ago. We've been going over phone records. There is one number that stands out." Eric said pulling the information up and onto the big screen on the wall.

"It belongs to Dr. Hannah Burns. She works out of a clinic in Santa Monica. Our Commanders contacted her 26 times in four days between the two of them." Nell finished

"What is she doing there?" Gigi asked looking confused.

"What do you mean?" Hetty asked.

"We went to University together. She was one of the best in the class. She was offered a residency at a hospital in Miami. What is she doing working a ghetto clinic in Santa Monica. Also, how is she even connected to our missing Commanders? She was a rich kid from Upper Manhattan; she looked down on everyone below her pay grade."

"Who is this?" A big black guy asked as he walked in with another man, white, short hair and blue eyes.

"Madeline Genevieve Comeau, Medical Examiner, call me Gigi. Your turn."

"What is a Medical Examiner doing here? And what about Rose?" The blue eyed man questioned Hetty.

"She will be our resident Medical Examiner Mr. Callen. You will find her to be an asset… in time." She answered as he stared at her in disbelief.

"We don't need her. And why didn't you tell us?"

"You know I can hear you right Mr. Callen" Gigi piped up sounding mildly offended.

"Special Agent Sam Hanna." She turned to see the larger man standing beside her.

"Good to meet you. Is he always like this?" she asked with a sigh.

"No. But he's always sceptical about new team members. Ask Deeks."

"Deeks?" Gigi asked just as a tall brunette woman and a blonde scruffy guy walked in.

"Detective Marty Deeks LAPD, what are we talking about." The blonde guy responded as he walked up to the Sam and Gigi.

"And who are you?" The brunette asked looking at Gigi.

"You first." She replied looking at the brunette.

"Special Agent Kensi Blye, you?"

"Gigi."

"And your full name…?" Marty Deeks asked staring at the new girl intently.

"Madeline Genevieve Comeau… now I really hope that's the last time I have to do that. Is there anyone else around here I have to introduce myself to?" Gigi answered impatiently.

"Guys, LAPD found one of our missing Commanders. Underneath the Santa Monica Pier. Dead" Eric said.

"Ms. Comeau, grab your gear and go down to the crime scene. You'll need these." Hetty spoke handing Gigi a gun and a badge.

"Okay."

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other questioningly and Sam spoke "Medical Examiner" he explained.

"With a gun?" Deeks asked.

"Why?" Kensi added as everyone exchanged confused glances.


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

"Who is Gigi? And what's her story?" Kensi asked as the team sat in the bullpen after closing the case.

Money is the biggest motive for murder, and love, the biggest motive for self-sacrifice. This time, a doctor cut off from her family's money got caught in the middle.

"Hypothetically speaking. If I were to guess, she's a genius… with an IQ of 188. And she studied at Harvard University. She graduated from Harvard with a medical degree just before she turned 20. And I would also guess she had a twin sister that went missing in 2001, the case was never solved." Eric said quietly so no one else could hear.

"Any other guesses Eric?" Deeks asked and Nell shook her head.

"A little over a year later she fell off the grid. For the last half decade, Madeline didn't exist. No paper trail of any kind, nothing for five years." Nell explained.

"Okay so what is a Medical Examiner doing living off the grid, carrying a gun and joining our team with no apparent practical experience in her field?" Sam asked as everyone sat shaking their heads.

"It doesn't add up" Kensi stated.

"I can't be the only one to think the CIA or something might be in on this. Can I?" Everyone looked at Deeks as he continued. "Genius or no, that's a pretty good disappearing act. One person doesn't pull that off all by themselves. They would need help, I'd guess, in powerful places." They nodded

"It would make sense… but how do we prove it?" Sam asked

"You don't Mr. Hanna. Ms. Comeau is not the enemy. So I suggest you allow her to do what I brought her here to do, and you focus on catching the criminals. Are we clear?" Hetty lectured as the group fell silent.

"Crystal" Sam replied as the rest of the group remained silent simply nodding in only slight agreement. Hetty turned around and left, returning to her office as quickly as she appeared.

After a moment of silence Nell spoke up breaking the tension. "Where is she anyways?"

"I think she went to hit the showers and then go home." Kensi said with a shrug.

Gigi washed her hair as she heard footsteps enter the room. She acted as though she didn't notice that someone was looking around the room, paying extra attention to the counter where her clothes sat. The footsteps neared the shower and Callen's voice rang out "What is a medical examiner doing carrying a gun?"

"Hetty wants me to be able to assist in the field if necessary. Why does it matter?" She replied completely calm as she rinsed her hair of shampoo. "And more importantly, this couldn't wait until I was finished showering?"

"No."

"Of course not. Because you just searched through my things." She said calling out Callen.

"I don't trust you." He stated bluntly.

"That's okay." Gigi replied turning off the water "towel?" she asked and Callen threw it over the curtain. "I don't trust you either Agent Callen" she finished, stepping out of the shower and flashing him a cocky smile. "Tell me, did you find what you were looking for?" She asked scooping up the clothes and walking over to a room where she began to dry off and change.

"Well, I discovered you have expensive tastes…" Callen answered his voice trailing off as he looked toward the door, it was slightly open and he could see a small peek of her tanned skin as she changed. A moment later Gigi emerged all dressed and staring at him. He really looked at her for the first time noticing her small frame, dark hair, bright green eyes and her flawless skin. She was beautiful.

"Anything else Callen?" she asked as she approached him, making sure to get very close to him, close enough to kiss him.

"Not yet." he replied remaining collected as he stared back at her from mere inches away. Gigi leaned closer.

"So why are you still here?" she whispered in his ear, hoping he was uncomfortable by what she was doing. As Callen turned to leave she stopped him. "Trust me, or not. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Agent Callen. You are not going to find any valuable information on your teams little supercomputer. So be sure to let me know when you have something you want to ask. Unless I make you uncomfortable…" she pushed herself past him and out the door leaving Callen standing there in slight confusion. Gigi walked upstairs and as she passed the bullpen she noticed everyone exchange glances.

"Hey, Gigi, how about I give you a ride home." Deeks offered running up to her.

"Why? So you can interrogate me or sleep with me? I have my own vehicle, thanks." She replied shortly and continued walking stopping briefly at Hetty's desk. "I have decided to stay for a while… Here's the key to the safe house." Gigi said to Hetty trying to hand her the keys.

Hetty refused. "You need a place to stay Ms. Comeau, unless we need it, you are welcome to stay there until you find somewhere for yourself to live permanently."

"Um, thanks. You might want to tell your team to cool the animosity. It's not a friendly environment." She tucked the keys in her bag and walked out the door into the warm evening air that made California so welcoming.

"Callen, where did you go?" Kensi asked as he re-joined the group in the bullpen.

"To try and figure out what her story is." Callen said ushering towards the spot where Gigi had been standing.

"And…?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. She claims that is what we will find if you look up her file too."

"Yep, a whole lot of nothing" Eric confirmed as Callen looked at him.

"She wears designer clothes and has a key to one of our safe houses. Hetty knows something. And I would like to find out what."

When Gigi arrived at the safe house she started searching her trunk for a file. When she found it she went inside, dumping her bag at the front door and kicking her shoes off. She sat down on the couch and looked around the room. The safe house wasn't poorly decorated, but it was a standard much lower than what she liked. She set the file on the coffee table and stared at it solemnly. The cover read _Rivière-du-Loup Police Department, Rivière-du-Loup, Quebec. Case file: #1554846. Missing Persons: Aria Elizabeth Comeau. Missing Since: 07/17/01. _"I will find out what happened Aria, I promise. I won't give up this time." she mumbled as she began to read the case file. She had read it hundreds of times but she hoped one day she would find something she missed… so she read it again and again. When Aria went missing it destroyed Gigi, and the weight of not knowing had kept her up at night, and to this day she still struggles knowing she is the only living member of her family's bloodline.


	5. Monster

**Chapter 5: Monster**

It had been nearly a month since Gigi arrived and things were starting to even out for her. Deeks was still the flirty, cheeky and somewhat irritating guy he was when they first met, Callen was still as cold as an Antarctic winter, but the rest of the team had started to warm up to her. She had become pretty close with Eric and Nell, and she could see that Sam was still sceptical about her but he tried to play nice. Kensi was pleasant but a little rough around the edges. Hetty was the only one who never wavered on their belief in Gigi. Gigi had begun to realise that she joined a team that was nothing less than a family… and she was that newborn baby sister that the older kids resent.

Nell and Gigi were sitting in Ops chatting and making plans to go out after work when Hetty walked in. Gigi immediately noticed the stern look on her face and she realised… playtime was over.

"What do we have Hetty?" Gigi asked as Eric went downstairs to fetch the team.

"Hassam Sahar" Hetty said as the color drained from Gigi's face.

"Where?" Gigi asked in a whisper.

"Body recognition software picked him up exiting LAX this morning" she said calmly. Gigi however, could not contain her outrage.

"How does and international terrorist make it through security and onto domestic territory!" She said the volume of her voice climbing quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Kensi asked as the team entered Ops.

"I've got this Nell." Gigi spoke cutting off Nell before she began to brief the team.

"Hassam Sahar. Terrorist with ties to Al Qaida. He has been suspected of supplying illegal arms and explosives to Al Qaida along with other terrorist groups. He is a former Afghan soldier, skilled in combat. He a borderline sociopath with a grudge against this country… and me." Gigi explained whispering the last part.

"You have a history with Hassam?" Sam asked as Gigi nodded.

"A little over a year ago I was asked to assist in apprehending Hassam in an attempt to cut off these terrorist groups from their primary provider of weapons and explosives. I was unable to do so. He was shot, as was I… and he swore he would not stop until I was dead. I doubt it is a coincidence that his American city of choice just happens to be the one I currently reside in."

"Who asked you to do this?" Kensi asked and Gigi shook her head.

"I can't say. Classified Top Secret. But I can get my files from the 'investigation'... if it will help."

"It would. But I think it's time you tell us what you were doing before you came to NCIS" Callen was firm and Gigi nodded.

"I can't. I can tell you that I was hired by an agency I am not at liberty to name… to assist in apprehending dangerous criminals who were a threat to national interests and national security. I'd tell you more but I can't" She explained.

"Ms. Comeau you are to remain in NCIS Operations Centre until this case is solved. I will not have you out there with a target on your back." Hetty explained and Gigi's shocked face twisted into pure rage.

"Really! Because you seemed to think it was a good idea before. Now that what I said turns out to be true now you want to protect me? I spent nearly a year in hiding because of this guy and you talk me out… tell me I'll be safe, that he won't be a problem. Well guess what Hetty? One month! That's how long it took him to find me. I told you this was a bad idea and you didn't listen. Now we have a terrorist on US soil with a mission to kill me or die trying. Thanks a lot Hetty. Thanks a lot." Gigi hissed and stormed out of Ops and down to the firing range downstairs.

She spent the day practicing her marksmanship. "You missed" Gigi turned as Callen walked in pointing at the target which seemed to have only one bullet hole in it.

Gigi pressed the button on the counter pulling the paper toward her. "Look again." she snarled and walked out of the room leaving Callen to stare at the target. One apparent hole was really a number of bullet holes almost exactly overlapping each other. Callen looked back at the door where Gigi had just been standing. She was gone.

"Hey how are you doing?" Nell asked Gigi as she entered Ops.

"I'm fine, I'll be better when this guy is dead." She replied and sat down. "What do we have… anything?"

"He disappeared into a taxi upon exiting LAX and I've been trying to track his movements since. Kensi and Deeks are questioning Hassam's wife, it appears she came to LAX a few weeks ago. Callen and Sam just returned from speaking to airport security. They weren't any help."

"Of course not; they couldn't even stop a goddamn terrorist from passing through customs!" Gigi exclaimed with outrage.

"You need to calm down." Sam said entering Ops.

"Bite me Sam."

"Bite me? Original." Sam smirked as Gigi glared.

"I'm going home. Call me when you find him."

"I don't think that's a good idea" Nell said nervously.

"Nell's right, you aren't going anywhere without a protective detail."

"I have a protective detail" she said holding up her gun. "And if he steps one foot on my property I will end this once and for all."


	6. Let's Talk Trust

**Chapter 6: Let's Talk Trust**

Madeline sat with a blank stare in the safe house she'd begun to call home. Her gun and cell phone sat on the table and her sisters case file open beside them. The door opened and she grabbed the gun turning to the door.

"Ms. Comeau. I thought I might find you here."

"Hetty." Madeline sighed placing the gun down. "Why are you here."

"Your actions earlier were unbecoming of you. I understand Sahar got inside your head. But I want to help you!" she was angry and Madeline winced. "This team will help you if you let them. Madeline… let them help you. I let your outrage slide this time. But I will not have that behaviour again, am I understood?" Hetty looked at Madeline with anger and concern in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just tired of cowards who hide behind guns and bombs." Madeline sighed and leaned back "I'm tired of being afraid of walking out my front door. It was wrong of me, to act like that to you."

"This team will bring down Sahar one way or another."

"Yeah, but you know me. There will always be another Hetty. Pissing people off is what I do best. If I'm not bitching them out, I'm freezing them out. I don't know anything else."

"You are a smart woman Ms. Comeau. Figure something out."

"You know, I never understood what brought you into my life, or why you believed in me… I don't think I ever said thanks. So no matter what comes out of this case… you know I appreciate everything right?"

"I do." She said with a nod and looked over at the table. "Still trying to solve it I see?"

"She is why I do this. Aria is the reason I push so hard for answers… you know this Hetty. I know what it feels like to not know."

"You are not alone in this world Ms. Comeau. There is always help, if you ask." She stood up and turned to the door.

"Hey, Hetty, I was just wondering… When I changed my name… why did you keep calling me Madeline?"

"Because your name is Madeline, Ms. Comeau."

"It's funny how when your worst nightmares climb out of your dreams you start to question all those trivial decisions. What might've been… who Aria might have been, who I could've been. What if I'm not supposed to know… what happened to her." Madeline ushered at the file. "What if me not knowing is part of some bigger plan… am I supposed to stop looking?"

"I'm not sure… but you will figure it out. In time." Hetty stood up and walked toward the door.

"Can you tell the guys I'm sorry about my hot-headedness back at Ops."

"When you are ready to come back Ms. Comeau, you can tell them yourself."

"I thought you might say that. It was worth a shot." Madeline shrugged waving goodbye to Hetty and locking the door behind her. She spent the following hour sitting on the couch watching the window anxiously. She considered what Hetty had to say and she finally decided to swallow her pride. Grabbing her coat off the chair and her keys off the counter she walked to the door. She dialled Callen's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hey Callen I have those files I'm on my way into Ops with them. Yeah, everything, every document that ever existed pertainin-" Madeline dropped the phone reaching for her gun as someone grabbed her from behind putting a cloth over her mouth. She struggled but found herself getting faint, within moments Madeline lost consciousness and stopped fighting her assailant. The man then dragged her to a van and threw her in the back speeding away into the night.


	7. The Enemy

****_Due to a review that confirmed what I had myself been pondering Gigi is going back to Madeline... I hope this doesnt confuse CH6 and this one were written very quickly, I hope you like them, I wanted to give a bit more background on Madeline and close off this Hassam storyline... I hope it worked out nicely. thanks for the reviews... keep them coming._

**Chapter 7: The Enemy**

"Eric! Anything you can give us! Work fast." Kensi and Deeks stood outside the safe house Madeline was staying at. Her case files were scattered in the driveway and he keys were on the ground beside her car.

"There was definitely a struggle. But it looks like they blitzed her."

"Where would they take her?" Kensi asked as her phone rang "Eric. Anything?"

"I found a storage locker purchased by holding company, the name on the paperwork is one of Sahar's aliases. Callen and Sam are en route the address is in your phones."

"Thanks Eric we're on our way." Deeks and Kensi piled into the car racing to the address Eric had supplied them. When they arrived they met up with Callen and Sam who had already done a sweep of the area.

"Two guys just outside the storage locker. There is a back door but we won't have eyes. We have to assume that she is in there and proceed cautiously." Sam explained as Callen watched the locker with binoculars.

"Okay… so what's the plan" Deeks asked.

"Cassidy McKenna… or do I say Agent Madeline Comeau. It's been a while" Madeline shook the sleep out of her head and looked up to see Hassam Sahar staring at her with a knife in his hand.

"You son of a bitch. Untie me." Madeline hissed as Sahar laughed.

"Do you really think I would do that"

"No, you have to know that if you did I would be sure not to miss this time."

"Yes, I still have an awful scar to show for that day… do you?"

"What do you think. Let me go!" She sneered fighting against the ties that held her to the chair.

"You have a way of really angering me Agent."

"Oh, you must not have gotten the memo. It's what I do." Sahar laughed again.

"You can continue to fight Agent but I am going to finish things and you won't stop me again." He hissed and this time Madeline laughed.

"Only one problem. I don't fly solo anymore… and it's only a matter of time before the cavalry shows up." He looked at her with disbelief as she continued "You might kill me… but one way or another… you too will be leaving in a body bag. So go ahead. Do your worst Hassam." As he approached her the doors flew open and Callen came in with Sam, Kensi and Deeks right behind him. Madeline ducked trying to shield herself from stray bullets but as quickly as it started it was over, Hassam and his men were dead. "Nice timing" Madeline smirked as Callen cut the ropes that restrained her.

"You alright." Callen asked and she brushed herself off.

"I'm good."

Madeline remained silent as the team made their way back to Ops. She thought about the events of that day and how she could rest knowing it was finally over. But when the team returned to Ops she found an uncontrollable urge to tell the team a few of her secrets.

"Hey, guys, do you have a minute?" as they packed up their things.

"Yeah what's up?" Kensi asked placing her bag on her chair.

"I wanted to start by saying thanks. That could've been really bad. But I kind of wanted to tell you something. I figured I would start by saying that you can call me whatever you want…"

"Okay… what happened to the 'Call me Gigi' thing?" Deeks asked staring at her.

"I really can't go into detail-"

"Classified Top Secret" Callen asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. I just don't want to talk about it. As I am sure you are aware… I have a sister. Well, I had a sister. Her name was Aria. She went missing more than a decade ago. After she disappeared I wanted to be someone else. Not just one half of the Comeau twins. So I moved away and started going by Gigi. I thought it would be easier… to move on without her. I became someone else but when I got tired of pretending the name kind of stuck. It doesn't really matter though."

"Why are you telling us this?" Callen looked at her questioningly.

"I don't know. I guess those skeletons in my closet just don't fit in there anymore. I just want to say that I don't trust people… but I'll give it a shot. I'm not the enemy, and neither are any of you… I guess I realise that now."

"Did they ever solve your sister's case?" Sam asked and Madeline stared at him.

"No." she said solemnly.

"You want us to look into it?" Nell asked looking at Eric. Madeline shook her head and sighed.

"Thanks… but I'm done chasing my ghosts for now. Maybe someday." She said and grabbed her things. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." With that the team parted ways for the night and despite her ghost chasing speech returned to the safe house and stared at the case file for an hour before she fell asleep on the couch.


	8. My Last Breath

I suffered a bit of writers block so this chapter is a little different I hope you like it and I appreciate all the reviews.

**Chapter 8: My Last Breath**

_Sometimes in life we think we are invincible. Untouchable. But as oblivious as we are to it, the truth is we are frail, and there is a ticking clock above our heads. We don't see the numbers, or know how long we have left but the clock is still there counting down the seconds leading up to our final breath._

_That clock stopped ticking for me ten years ago. I was a teen, young and ambitious. I wanted to be a dancer… my sister and I would dance around our home like little ballerinas. Life was so simple when we were young. Full of hope for true love and a bright future, but all I got was darkness and secrets still buried. I wish my sister's future had been bright but when I died, so did a part of her._

_No one knows the truth, my story. How I died remains a mystery to the living… but I remember what happened to me. I remember who did this._

_It started on July 17__th__ 2001. I was fifteen years old and I was in love. He was wonderful. When I was with him it felt like flying. But my grandfather didn't approve. He thought that I was being manipulated by an older boy and I was forbidden to see him. He was right but it did not stop me. I loved him and our love felt like a page out of Romeo and Juliet… in the beginning._

_But I was young and naïve. So when he asked me that day to go to New York with him I said yes and we left in the dead of the night. That is where the fairy-tale comes to an end._

_When we arrived in New York I immediately began to regret my decisions. It started with just us against the world. By the end of month one it started to sour. My love had developed a drug problem. Heroin. And he was mean. It wasn't long he was an addict and I was terrifyingly stuck in New York._

_The drugs led to the sex. A lot. Usually unprotected. And he had no problem handing me off to his boys when he was strung out. And that was how I developed my drug problem. Then we wound up in Vegas, and I turned to a career 'dancing' for strange men willing to fork out cash to an underage prostitute. Addiction ruins you, and along the way it all got so messed up._

_We moved around more as the months dragged on and I found solace in this addiction of mine. But I would find these moments; between the highs and the lows; that would make me miss home. My grandfather, and my sister. But I couldn't walk away. Partly because I couldn't afford to go home, but mostly because I just didn't want to give it up._

_On May 2__nd__ 2002 it all changed. I gave up my addiction. It was the day that I found out I was pregnant. I was so afraid, I was nearing my sixteenth birthday… and I was having a baby. I was afraid... but determined to fix my life, I was even ready reach out to my family. But I never got the chance… because on May 4__th__, just two days later, I was murdered._

_My name is Aria, and I have waited 10 years to tell my story. They say everything happens for a reason. Well maybe it is true, and now, I will get to speak. I just hope that you are listening Madeline._


	9. Ready or Not

Okay heres part one of a five part storyline that takes place following sans voir 1 & 2 and ties to the last chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 9: Ready or Not**

"Callen. What have you done?" Madeline stared through the jail bars at her teammate on the other side. He just stared at her and said nothing. "Hetty resigned. And so did Sam. Deeks has been shipped back to LAPD and Kensi is on leave working with 5-0 in Hawaii. Eric has to wear a suit to work… everyone does. Nell was transferred. She's overseas in the middle east. All of this happened because of you Callen. Vance is considering cutting our department to save money. Do you understand the severity of things."

"Eric has to wear a suit?" Callen looked at her.

"Everyone does. Look at me" she replied showing off her black pantsuit and white blouse.

"I don't see the difference." He said and Madeline stared at him with a shocked expression.

"No color. No accessories except the badge and gun, I look like a freaking G-Man! Pants Callen. When do I wear pants?" she said.

"Point taken. What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing Callen. Don't say or do anything. Just understand that your actions shook the whole department. I will figure out a way to fix this. But you need to be a steel trap. I mean it. Loose lips sink ships and one wrong word you'll sink the titanic."

"Titanic already sunk"

"No! None of that, you know what I mean. Not a word to anyone okay."

"Okay"

"Goodbye Callen"

"Bye Maddie." Madeline looked at Callen sadly and then turned and left the police station. She hopped in her car and drove to a gritty part of LA.

"Where are you?" she mumbled scanning the streets. Finally after searching a few blocks she spotted the scruffy blonde dressed like a homeless man. She pulled up in front of him and rolled the passenger window down. "You look hungry. Can I buy you lunch?" she yelled and he nodded back. "Then get in" He climbed into the passenger seat and Madeline pulled away from the curb. "How've you been Deeks?"

"Well I was coming to work for a federal agency in jeans every day and now I'm doing this for LAPD, so I'd say I traded up. How about you?" He cracked as they pulled up to Madeline's house

"To be totally fair, you were never an NCIS agent and well the departments barely holding it's place in the agency's budget and half our team is in different corners of the world so I'd say things are fabulous." He looked at her with sad eyes and sat on the couch. "Which is why you are here. We need to figure out a way to clear Callen."

"How? He shot a man on live television."

"There has to be a way. Like insanity. Criminals cop false insanity pleas all the time. And with my medical knowledge I would stake my career on the fact that G was not all there when he shot Janvier. It's worth a shot right?"

"Yeah but I am not sure that there are many Doctors in LA that wouldn't just conclude a federal agent took the law into his own hands."

"You know what, then fine! Screw it!"

"What?"

"Screw it. This is an injustice. I would've done the same thing. This guy baited Callen. He knew there was only two ways it would end. He planned for it. I'm done playing by the books, Deeks… if you're out then fine… But I'm going to do whatever it takes to get Callen freed."

"Where do we start?" He asked and Madeline looked at him questioningly

"Have you spoken to Kensi lately? I think it's time she returned from leave."

"No, but I'll get her back here. I think I know where you are going with this… And maybe Nell should take a vacation to sunny California."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry there is someone I really need to go see. I'll drop you off where I found you… same time tomorrow?"

"Sure" Madeline and Deeks said their goodbyes and then she drove to a home in Toluca Lake. She quietly approached the residence and rang the doorbell. When the older woman opened the door she looked as if she had aged 5 years in a mere month.

"Hetty. How have you been?"

"Madeline. Come in." she said kindly.

"Are you enjoying retirement?" Madeline asked though she could see the answer written on her face. She was sad. Over Callen, and the events that occurred prior to and after the shooting of Marcel "the Chameleon" Janvier.

"I need help finding Sam. He resigned after you did. We need him back in LA, and I figured you are good at that so… will you help?" Hetty stood up and walked over to the desk where she pulled out a file.

"He's in Egypt."

"Egypt" She took the file and looked at Hetty "It's not your fault Hetty. You couldn't have changed this. Take care of yourself." With a slight nod she walked to the door and out to her car.

As Madeline sat down she heard the ring of her cell phone and noticed the Caller ID came from San Diego.

"Dr. Madeline Comeau, Medical Examiner"

"Ms. Comeau. This is the San Diego Police Department, a body washed up on shore last night."

"Did you want me to come take a look? I usually work strictly NCIS cases but-"

"Ms. Comeau. Dental Records have identified the victim as Aria Elizabeth Comeau"

"Wait- wh- Aria?"


	10. Turning Tables

Oh gosh. Double digits. Exciting. I hope you like it. :) Part 2 of 5

**Chapter 10: Turning Tables**

"_What do you mean I don't need to know? She was my sister!"_

"_This is exactly why I can't tell you details of an on-going inves-"_

"_Don't give me that crap Detective! I work for a federal agency I know all about the need-to-know about on-going investigations. She is my family… you won't tell me anything!"_

Madeline sat in the dark of her home drinking cheap whiskey when her phone rang.

_Asst. Director Owen Granger_

Madeline hit ignore and stared down at the table. Aria's file sat open on the table next to the liquor. She felt angry and sad and without thinking she threw her glass across the room shattering it against the wall across from her. Madeline stared at the mess she made and then quickly took a mouthful of whiskey straight from the bottle. She sat there for a while when she heard a knock on the door.

"Go away!" She shouted and continued to drink.

The door opened and a voice filled the hall. "I thought we had a date. You'll never guess who I ran into at the airport… Maddie? Are you okay? Since when do you own sweatpants."

"I said go away Deeks."

"Oh Madeline… I think you've had enough… talk to us." Nell said grabbing the bottle from her hand.

"Is this what you do in your free time? Stare at your sister's case file and drink?" Kensi said picking up the file off the table and looking at it.

"No… and why is that any of your business? I told you to leave." Madeline hissed grabbing the file from Kensi's hand.

"Actually you asked us to come back to LA and we find you in your home drinking cheap scotch-" Nell started her voice riddled with concern.

"Whiskey"

"Doesn't matter. I thought you wanted to get Callen freed. Yesterday you were fine. Now you're drunk, alone, in the dark? Obviously this has to do with your sister, so start talking." Deeks finished staring at Madeline expectantly.

"They found her, on a beach… in San Diego. They won't tell me anything." Madeline mumbled as her phone rang again.

_Asst. Director Owen Granger_

"Leave me alone Granger!" she shouted at the phone pulling back to throw it when Deeks reached out to stop her.

"You might want to return his calls. He's pissed with you. Some stunt you pulled last night at San Diego PD?" Kensi said pulling the phone away from her "Assistant Director Granger. Madeline is too drunk to come to the phone but when she has sobered up, I'll get her to call you." Kensi hung up the phone and looked at Madeline. "What did you do last night in San Diego?"

"Nothing. I got caught." Madeline grumbled crossing her arms and slouching down. She glared at Deeks and Kensi and then stood up. "Here's a suggestion. Go home… get some rest and tomorrow morning you guys work on a plan to get Callen cleared. By the way Sam's in Egypt. Get him to help you. I have more important things to deal with. Now get out of my house!"

"Go. It will be fine. I'm staying. We'll meet at Ops tomorrow morning. I'm staying Madeline." Nell said ushering Kensi and Deeks out the door. "You know… you're a mean drunk. And you might not have gotten caught if you let me do the hacking." She said turning to Madeline and handing her a file. "I flagged your sister's name. If it came up anywhere, I knew right away… and I thought you might have trouble getting this."

"San Diego's case file. Nell…"

"It's no problem. How is Eric dealing with the new suit policy? And seriously… what's up with the sweatpants?"

"He hates it and I'm comfortable." She replied staring at the file. Nell grabbed it away from her.

"Go to bed. Sober up. We have a lot of work to do tomorrow. And Sam's already on a plane back. He'll be in LA in the morning. I kind of thought this was a job for the whole team."

Madeline stared at the doll-like firecracker in front of her. She was filled with respect and admiration for the girl who seemed so innocent but was stronger than most people she knew. Nell was a true friend like Madeline had never known and she was overcome with gratitude. She hugged Nell and then looked at her awkwardly. "Thanks. You're amazing Nell. Goodnight." She then stumbled to her room flopping onto her bed and immediately into a drunken sleep.


	11. Desperate Measures

**Chapter 11: Desperate Measures**

"Good morning sunshine. How's your head?" Sam asked as he sat outside Ops with Kensi and Deeks watching Nell and Madeline approach.

"It's good to see you Sam. And thanks Deeks for sharing my indiscretions." Madeline replied glaring over her sunglasses at Deeks

"Anytime"

"You suck." She sneered as he laughed

"Are you ready for the wrath of Assistant Director Granger?" Kensi asked and Madeline smiled.

"Bring it on." She answered walking to the door and into Ops with the team in tow.

"Dr. Comeau. Where have you been?"

"Didn't Kensi tell you last night. I was enjoying a raging bender when you called." She smiled as Director Granger became frustrated.

"Why is San Diego PD breathing down my neck about a rogue agent?"

"I don't know sir. You tell me."

"This isn't a joke. I should have your badge." He barked as Madeline laughed.

"You and I both know that decision is over your head." She said grabbing her badge. "But if you want it… take it. I have every major law enforcement agency in the western hemisphere offering me a job. I'm sure I'll do fine without NCIS." She finished placing her gun beside the badge. "And now that I no longer work for you I think maybe you and I should have a chat about bad decisions… because mine didn't tear apart and entire department within a federal agency"

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. Granger your arrogance got Callen jailed, Nell transferred, and led to Hetty's resignation. Your bad decision is why our team is working in different corners of the globe and you're the reason Callen did what he did… but honestly… maybe he should've just shot you. If you had listened to all of us it would've never came down to what it did." She hissed.

"Watch it Doctor" He warned.

"Or what? You'll fire me? I don't work for you so I guess the best you can do is arrest me. Are you going to arrest me Granger?" she said daring him to test her limits.

"Don't tempt me."

"Do it. I dare you. You know as well as I do… with my skillset… I may not even make it in a cell before I'm released. Please do. I was going to visit Callen today, you would save me the gas money." She smiled noticing that the team, including Eric, were all standing a short distance away watching the events before them.

"Are you done playing around Dr. Comeau"

"Who said I was playing? Tell me Assistant Director… am I pissing you off?"

"Not yet"

"Unfortunate. I must be losing my mojo. Or maybe it's the hangover. I'll see you around sir. Do have fun explaining to Director Vance how you lost one of the most coveted agents on this side of the globe. I wish I could be a fly on the wall when you do. But it's cool. The CIA has cool gadgets too… and I'll get more field work." With a smile that said 'I win, you just don't know it yet' she turned and walked towards her teammates.

"What was that?"

"I told you Deeks. Whatever it takes, and Aria's case being reopened raised the stakes. Now I don't have to worry about a badge getting in the way. Now let's go." She said authoritatively.

"I can't… uh"

"It's fine Eric. We'll be at my house. If you can't be a part of this I understand… if you can, you know where to find us." Madeline responded cutting him off. He nodded and they started to leave.

"Hey Nell; what did you say to her that snapped her out of whatever was up with her last night?" Kensi said gesturing towards Madeline.

"I told her we'd help find Aria's killer. And that if Callen wasn't in jail he'd help her too, so we needed to get him out of jail fast."

When they arrived at Madeline's everyone got comfortable as Sam looked around the house "Nice artwork. Originals?"

"No Forgeries" Madeline replied sarcastically "Yeah that one's a Roy Lichtenstein, Andy Warhol and Frank Stella over there. I like Pop Art… it's lively, exciting." She said pointing to the framed works on the wall.

"So what are we going to do about Callen?" Kensi asked.

"Insanity might work if a psychologist signs off on it and testifies in court." Deeks explained putting his legal skills to work

"But what if the doctor doesn't conclude insanity?" Sam asked sitting down

"Blackmail" Madeline stated as everyone stared at her. "What? It works for the mob and rich people."

"But we would need something on the psychologist."

"I can do it. I know people who know things." Madeline replied walking over the oven.

"Wait. We aren't seriously considering blackmailing a doctor into testifying in court that Callen went temporarily crazy?" Kensi asked and everyone glanced around with defeat.

"I'm down." Madeline piped placing a tray of cookies on the counter as everyone stared at her again. "This is how I'm used to operating… you know sans accomplices. Relax I have a job that's a lot less incriminating, and though difficult a lot easier to pull off whilst keeping our hands clean...er. Cookie? Careful they're hot." She said holding the plate out.

"Okay, so what's the play?" Deeks asked as he bit into the cookie spitting it back out. "Ow. Hot."

"I warned you." Madeline replied looking around the room. "Mistrial."

"How?"

"When I was drunk last night-" she started noticing the eyes rolling. "I know stories that start that way usually aren't good. But I remembered the last time I got that drunk. It was after the trial of the first homicide I worked as Medical Examiner. I was barely 21 and very green at my job. I also happened to be going against one of the toughest lawyers in New York. He found a way to prove that the chain of evidence had been broken and therefore all the evidence could be tampered with and their results could be incorrect. Judge threw out the whole case and declared a mistrial."

"So how do we pull it off?"

"Deeks, I hope you're up for taking on a client in need of some legal guidance."

"Why?" Nell asked as the doorbell rang.

"I'll explain, just a second." When Madeline opened the door Eric was outside with a wave she welcomed him into the house and offered him a cookie. "Eric, Grab some beers from the fridge and make like we're having a party. It looks like we have some company." She said ushering to Agents Carlson and Hammond in a black sedan parked across the street. She grabbed the cookies and slipped on some shoes walking out to the vehicle. Tapping on the window she held out the cookies. "If I knew when you replaced Sam and Callen that you boys would be keeping tabs on me after I left the agency… well I wouldn't have baked you cookies. It's not very nice of you to spy on me. What if I was naked?"

Carlson and Hammond got nervous and looked down without speaking.

"Now how about you boys go back to Granger and tell him you're as lousy an agent as he is a director and that if he puts surveillance on me again without just cause I will sue him and NCIS for harassment. We clear boys?" They nodded as Madeline smiled handing them the cookies. "Have a nice night and please take these, I made more."

When she returned inside everyone was laughing and chatting. "Well played now as I was saying. The defense in any trial has access to any and all information the prosecution has on them. We get our hands on the gun, and the autopsy report. Break the guns chain of evidence and doctor the autopsy report. Because Callen committed the crime on television we need to make it look like they really botched this investigation. Callen's court date is set for monday… so it's all hands on deck. We clear on what we have to do?"

"Crystal" Sam replied

"Loud and clear" Kensi answered

"Absolutely" Nell replied

"I'm going to court"

"Not completely. I missed something."

"I'll explain later Eric" Nell whispered.

"And Deeks, I will be your new legal assistant. Let's work fast. We have 60 hours until the trial begins."


	12. The Ultimate Cover Up

Here is part 4 of 5. Get psyched in the next chapter answers about Aria and Madeline's history will be revealed.

**Chapter 12: The Ultimate Cover Up**

"_This just in; Rogue Federal Agent G Callen has been cleared of all charges. Mr. Callen do you have anything to say about this turn of events?"_

_The man in the suit walked past the camera and reporter without a word and into a sedan in front of the court house._

"_The case was declared a mistrial on the grounds of improperly handled evidence. This is Los Angeles News Now, and we want to know what you the viewer's think about this. Write in and we could share it on our next broadcast at 6pm. This is Laney Schmidt reporting live at the Los Angeles Courthouse."_

_48 hours earlier_

"I'm Sienna Helmsley. I am a part of Mr. Callen's legal consult. I'm here to collect the evidence you have against my client. Would you be a dear and get that for me" Madeline stood inside the police department, her black wig covering her flamboyant hair wearing a navy suit with a low cut blouse. She waited patiently as the rookie officer grabbed the box of evidence.

"There you are Ms. Helmsley." He said and with a smile and staring down at the opening in her blouse.

Madeline flashed a flirty smile and grabbed the box. "I appreciate your cooperation Officer…"

"Riaz"

"Thank you Officer Riaz. Have a nice day."

"You too Miss Helmsley."

She carried the box out the door and over to the BMW parked across the street.

"The chain of evidence has been broken. See, no signature… poor rookie was too focused on the opening in my blouse to ask. Told you it would work Deeks, now let's go." She said placing the box in the back seat as they drove to Huntington Beach. They entered the warehouse where they were greeted by Kensi Nell and Eric. "Hey, where's Sam?"

"He went to see Callen." Nell replied typing on the computer in the back of the warehouse.

"This is a nice set up. How did you pull this off?" Eric asked looking around the makeshift Operations Centre.

"It's a storage warehouse. And I know people. How's our progress on the Autopsy report?"

"I've got it here. What do we do with it?" Nell asked as Madeline took it away from her and glancing at her watch.

She grabbed her keys off the shelf beside her. "You leave that to me. I have to get to the airport. I have a friend flying in."

"I thought everyone was here." Deeks asked sounding puzzled.

"You don't know this friend. Just work on building Callen's defense and let me deal with the Autopsy Report." She said putting on her sunglasses and walking out the door. She drove to the airport with little attention paid to her surroundings. She stared at the board for Arrivals noting that Flight 983 JFK to LAX was on time and unloading at that moment. She looked down at her watch suddenly impatient and anxious.

_11:05am, 46 hours until the trial begins._

When the tall man came off the escalator and into her vision she felt relief. He hadn't changed at all.

"Hello Jackson."

"Madeline. You look beautiful."

"I have a job for you… let's go, I will explain on the way."

"If they find out I left New York I'm going straight back to prison."

"Relax Greene. Your tracking anklet is conveniently malfunctioning, as far as it is concerned, you are at home. Nobody even knows you cut it. And when you return to New York you will do a switch. Don't worry about the geek stuff I have someone for that." She smiled with him as they drove to the warehouse.

"Here?" he asked looking at the worn-down building.

"Looks can be deceiving Jack. Besides my house is under surveillance by my own team, so we can't go there. How's Adam?" she smiled

"You been keeping tabs on me I see."

"You never know when I might need a good forger. How do you think I knew about the anklet?" she smiled handing him the folder in her bag. "I need you to produce a duplicate of this report. But change some of the information and make some of it disappear. Will you do it?"

"What's in it for me?"

"I don't tell the feds that you cut your anklet and came to LA." She replied quickly. "You have 5 hours. Work fast." She said led him into the warehouse and watched as he forged the documents once successful she handed him a new tracking anklet and airline ticket shipping him in a cab to LAX. She then walked down the stretch of buildings and into another warehouse.

"Everything is going as planned but the clock is ticking. 41 hours." Nell spoke as Madeline put down her things.

"Okay. What do you have for the defense?" She asked walking over to Deeks.

"We have contaminated evidence, missing photographs, and a client who was under extreme emotional duress. The case should be thrown out on grounds of incompetence by the detectives who investigated. And cop and insanity plea if that doesn't work."

"Don't forget I have a meeting with Janvier at the State Medical Lab, and I have a feeling he's going to tell a different story then the one on the autopsy report." She replied with a smile waving the folder. "Everything needs to be set by noon tomorrow. That's when I meet with one of Los Angeles' best attorneys. He will take what we have and use it to clear Callen"

The clock ticked down and by midnight that evening everything was in place.

_12 hours until the start of the trial._

Madeline hired the best lawyer in town handing all the information she had over to him. She created reasonable doubt which Nell and Eric helped to wedge in the prosecution. The team went home and straight to bed but Madeline went elsewhere.

"I thought you might still be awake. How are you doing?"

"I go on trial for murder in 12 hours. What do you think?" Callen spoke turning to face his visitor.

"I think you look like hell. But everything's going to work out. Just wait and see." Madeline assured him with a smirk.

"You're pretty confident." He responded approaching the bars and looking at the smirk still on her lips.

"You're surprised" she replied and then looked at him. "I have a plan. Also I quit NCIS."

"Why?"

"I blame Granger; for you being here, in jail. So I told him where to stick it… and left."

"I wish I could've seen it" he laughed and Madeline did too.

"I'm sure Kensi, or Sam would be happy to tell you all about it. But you need to get some rest tomorrow is a big day." She said reaching through the bars to touch Callen's face. "Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait."

"Yeah Callen?" She said turning to face him.

"How are you? Sam said they found your sister."

"Yeah." She replied sadly "I'm doing okay. The police are freezing me out, which I hate… but we can talk about it tomorrow. Tonight will be the last night you sleep on a jail bed, Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Maddie."

_4:35pm_

"This just in; Rogue Federal Agent G Callen has been cleared of all charges. Mr. Callen do you have anything to say about this turn of events?"

Callen glanced at the reporter walked past the camera without a word climbing into a sedan in front of the courthouse. "Congratulations Callen. You are a free man." Madeline smiled as she pulled away from the building and the reporters looking for a story.

"Thanks to you." He smiled back.

"Thanks to your team." she corrected glancing in the rear view and picking up her phone. "Sam, I have Callen, but the press is on our tail. Okay, sounds good." She took the next left turn and pulled into an alley behind a hotel. "Come on Callen." Madeline hopped out of the car and passing the keys to Deeks and entering the hotel through the back door with Callen right behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"A private room, under an alias where you will remain until the press picks up a new story. They've been camped outside your house since last night. Which to me makes little sense; you were in lockup until this morning. I'm going to get a coffee, you want anything?"

"No."

"Okay. Here." She said handing him a key card "Kensi is in there. She'll fill you in on what's going on. I hope you haven't lost your mojo G. Because we've got work to do."


End file.
